


Happy Hour #9 : The Untold story. (Or the one where Gavin is super awkward and Ryan is a suave motherfucker)

by legalizemavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Just Awkward, M/M, No Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffon needs Gavin to go get a paddle so they can punish Geoff on Camera.<br/>And Ryan is an extremely helpful sales person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour #9 : The Untold story. (Or the one where Gavin is super awkward and Ryan is a suave motherfucker)

“Griffon…” Gavin whined into the phone- covering it with one hand so no one would hear their conversation.  
“I just need you to get a paddle for this video Geoff and I are making.” Gavin could hear her saucy smile through the phone and knew she was relishing in the discomfort she was bringing him.  
  
“I will in no way assist with the creation of any sort of sex-tape between you and your husband Griffon.” He deadpanned, glancing around the coffee shop to make sure no one was listening in on the embarrassing conversation he was having. Griffon just   
laughed, giving him a warning that he better do it. Least face eviction from the Ramsey family home. “And why can't you go get this yourself?” He asked, looking for any way to worm his way out of this situation.  
  
“Hmm… Geoff and I can't drive ourselves into town and we are making dumb sex-toy related bets. I wonder.” She sarcastically answered, the sound of a shot being had punctuating the end of her sentence.  
  
Gavin angrily pressed the ‘End Call’ button, hoping for a split second that it was a flip phone. If only for the satisfaction that when a flip phone closes it gives that ‘click’ sound. Only a second later a text popped up from Griffon. The address to the local sex shop she was trying to get her things from. She was asking for a paddle that had ‘Slut’ emblazoned across it to punish Geoff for being dumb enough not to put on sunscreen. The only reason he was even considering doing this for them was because it would be content. You could get him to do anything if it was filmed and uploaded to the internet. Probably the opposite of how it should be.  
  
Gavin stood from his table, clutching his hot tea in a shaky hand as he entered the address into his GPS. He grumbled sullenly as he followed the path indicated by his phone as he attempted to hype himself up. “Content Gavin content! Geoff would look so funny with SLUT on his forehead.” He took a gulp of his tea and tried to slow down more and more as he got closer to his target. Jesus he felt like a 16 year old buying condoms for the first time again.  
  
God he wished ,and not for the first time, that he had Michael’s courage. Michael would be able to just walk in there, slap down his money, and say “Gimme a slut paddle.” Only a second too late Gavin realized he had said that out loud and stuffed a fist in his mouth. The woman walking beside him gave him a pointed look, lord she had heard him.  
  
As gracefully as he could Gavin scrambled around the corner, tripping over his own legs more than once in an attempt to leg it as quickly as possible. As the winded brit attempted to catch his breath he leaned his arm on the wall he was standing beside for support. A few seconds later and the swing of a door later Gavin realized that he was not in fact being cool and leaning against a wall but rather had fallen face first into a store.  
  
In an attempt to save his, already bruised, pride Gavin sprung up and tried to dust himself off as if nothing had happened. A quick glance around the shop though and all attempts at being cool flew out the window. Dim lights with red accents, dark crushed velvet walls, plush black carpet. Gavin had just fallen into the very place he was trying to hype himself up to go into.  
  
“Welcome to Sensuality Emporium, would you like any help with anything sir?” A deep voice came from behind the counter, making Gavin’s hair stand on end. He looked up from the floor and felt all of his blood rush simultaneously from his cheeks and away from them. There stood a broad man with wide shoulders and wavy mid-length sandy brown hair. The brit found his entire body freeze, both because of the compromising situation he found himself and the atmosphere. The man lowered himself on his haunches, resting an elbow on the glass countertop before him with his head in hand. “Getting something for your girlfriend?” The man was smooth, looking at him like some sort of wild cat observing prey.  
  
“Ah… no. No girlfriend.” Gavin gulped, getting himself up and trying to straighten himself out.  
  
“Boyfriend then?” The man’s eyebrow rose as he got himself out from behind the counter to stand beside Gavin. He noted for the first time that Ryan (At least that's what his name tag said now that he was close enough to read it) was far taller than him. Gavin’s head made it only to the other man’s chin.  
  
“Nope, don’t have one of those either.” He squeaked out, trying to find the way to articulate what he needed.  
  
“Something for yourself then…” Ryan nearly purred. “I am here to help you with your every wam....” The look on his face changed from one of a sexual nature to one wrought with embarrassment as he planted it firmly in the palm of his hand.  
  
“My every wam huh?” Gavin mocked, placing his hands on his hips and laughing.  
  
“Shut up what do you want?” Ryan quipped, seemingly pouting at his attempts at seduction failing. Gavin felt his hands clam up again as he remembered his reason for being here.  
  
“Ah I need a paddle that says slut. So that when you hit someone with it you can um… read it across the skin?” His voice went higher and higher with every word while Ryan’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, a smirk spreading across his face just as the read spread across Gavin’s.  
“No girlfriend, no boyfriend and a paddle. Be kind of hard to use that on your own.” Ryan was now very close, his voice tickling the hairs on Gavin’s head. “We as a company are dedicated to making sure our products can be used well. Customer satisfaction is our goal.” All of the spit had left Gavin’s mouth and the moisture had instead turned to sweat that was currently running down his neck. And with that Ryan strode away, long legs graceful and filled with confidence. Leaving a gaping english man who wasn't sure weather to run away or into the man’s arms.  
  
“Come on Gavin get yourself together!” He hissed to himself, giving an arm a good pinch. ‘Gotta make this happen with the hot stranger.’ he chastised himself as he saw Ryan;s tall form coming back from deeper in the store.  
  
“That will be $37.” He smirked as he walked around the counter to get a bag, Gavin following to pay. “I’m going to have to see an ID.” Gavin scrambled to procure both his wallet and to hand over the needed items, trying his best to smile at Ryan in a way that he thought was coy. Ryan finished ringing him up as Gavin twiddled his thumbs and looked down at the containers of lube, wondering whether or not he wanted to press his luck.  
  
“And here is your change and ID back. Make sure you do the survey on your receipt Gavin.” Ryan’s sly smile made Gavin awkwardly grab the bag and trip his way out the door just as he came in, mumbling a ‘goodbye’ with a grin.  
  
Once he was out the door Gavin looked down at his phone and saw the text from Griffon but decided to pointedly ignore her in favor of the survey from the hot boy on the other side of the counter. When he looked into his bag he laughed as he picked up a little ‘surprise’ and unraveled the receipt.  
  
‘The things in this bag can he very lonely when used alone. Want a partner? Call this number for customer service.’ Gavin giggled giddily as he eyed the grape-flavored lube and roll of condoms that Ryan had sneaked into the bag, taking his phone out once again to immediately save the number.  
  
When he unlocked the phone the text from Griffon popped up, catching his attention. He almost laughed out loud and began to shake his head as he read the words.  
  
‘Geoff won't do it- will punish him later- take the paddle back.’  
  
Now there would be no need for that.


End file.
